bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneyland
Disneyland was an amusement park, created by Todd Chavez over the course of five years as revealed in Yesterdayland, in [[Season 2|'Season 2']]. Physical Appearance The park had several hazards to it, and was not legal in the slightest, mainly because it was completely stolen off the real Disneyland. Background History The idea for Disneyland was originally convinced when Todd asked BoJack Horseman if he would take him to the original Disneyland. BoJack told Todd that Disneyland wasn't real, and just something kids were told by their parents, such as Santa or the Tooth Fairy. Todd realized he could make this dream come true and began construction on the park. BoJack didn't care about it. The park had several hazards to it, and was not legal in the slightest, mainly because it was completely ripped off the real Disneyland. It beat the original Disneyland in the court case when it turned out the original file was misspelled by Walt Disney, being spelled "Diisneyland" with an extra I. It was destroyed by a hazardous fire at the end of the episode. Season 2 In ''Yesterdayland'', BoJack goes on a lot of dates with a bunch of women who all bring up moments in his book. He gets increasingly annoyed as he has no anonymity from any of them. BoJack asks Todd to drive him to his car as he drove his car into a fountain and Ubered home, but Todd rejects saying he has to set up his new theme park. In the past, BoJack told Todd that Disneyland didn't exist. So, over the past five years, Todd has been working on his own version of "real" Disneyland. BoJack has no memory of it despite him constantly bringing it up and building with worker bees very loudly. BoJack is confused because he still wants to spend time with Wanda, the owl woman he just met, sober even though they already had sex. He invites her to Disneyland. Todd gives Diane, Princess Carolyn, Vincent, and Wanda a tour. Vincent is cranky because he got his "adult braces" on and Princess Carolyn leaves with him. Mr. Peanutbutter, who is playing games, wants to get involved with Todd's Disneyland because he built it while working for PB Livin' and Todd reluctantly agrees. Mr. Peanutbutter calls a lawyer to make sure Disneyland is legal. The lawyer informs Todd that it isn’t legal and that he’ll see him in court. Todd bypasses the lawsuit because Walt Disney accidentally wrote down the wrong name for the trademark, Diisneyland. Todd celebrates his legal victory with a party at BoJack's house. He tells Mr. Peanutbutter that he did all the work, and kicks him out of the theme park. BoJack goes to Disneyland where he tries to call out to Wanda and apologize, but Mr. Peanutbutter is doing the same thing with Todd. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes for making Todd's thing, his thing, and accidentally crumbles a support beam. Alex, the alleged Russian spy, says he came here to blow up Disneyland. However, he decides not to do it because capitalism will destroy itself. Todd gets caught in the roller coaster, and the pile of mattresses catches on fire. The worker bees fly off, and Mr. Peanutbutter tries to get the fire department, but they think that he's trying to warn them that a kid fell down a well. BoJack, meanwhile, apologizes to Wanda saying that he wants to be better and she makes him better. Disneyland is engulfed in flames and Mr. Peanutbutter rushes with a hose to save Todd. They take the rickety roller coaster to safety. BoJack asks Wanda to move in and she agrees as the whole theme park goes up in flames around them. Trivia Some of the included attractions were: * Todd's Wild Death Coaster * Hit It * Tyre Fire * Jumping Mattresses * A Little Mermade's Seahorse RaceGabe Jr., the Grease Fire of the Caribbean Category:Locations Category:Amusement Parks